Problem: In 28 years, Daniel will be 3 times as old as he is right now. How old is he right now?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Daniel's age. Let Daniel's age be $d$ In 28 years, he will be $d + 28$ years old. At that time, he will also be $3 d$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $d + 28 = 3 d$ Solving for $d$ , we get: $2 d = 28$ $d = 14$.